Existing methods for inserting baffles into manifold tubes (e.g., condenser or evaporator manifold tubes) are time consuming and/or can negatively affect the structural integrity of the tube, among other problems.
For example, in some methods, a slot is made in a manifold tube wall to insert a baffle into the manifold tube. This method weakens the structural integrity of the manifold tube.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,966 discloses a tool for installing a baffle into a tubular member. Referring to FIGS. 1A-1C, the '966 patent discloses an installation tool 10 for gripping, installing, and securing a baffle 12 within a manifold 14. The '966 patent discloses that the baffle 12 is slightly undersized to maintain the position and orientation of the baffle 12 throughout the installation and securement process. The '966 patent discloses that an undersized baffle 12 is in contrast to prior art methods and tooling that rely on an interference fit between a baffle and manifold. As shown in FIGS. 1A-1C, the '966 patent discloses that after the baffle 12 is secured to the tool 10 and positioned in the manifold 14, the sidewall 20 of the baffle 12 is plastically deformed in order to permanently secure the baffle 12 in place within the manifold 14.